


Moon Flower shorts

by Psianabel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Short Story, not really related to the game, sortaaa, tags will progress as I write more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9425303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psianabel/pseuds/Psianabel
Summary: (Probably) A short story collection that will be updated irregularly.Chapter 1: Awkward bathtub sharing





	

"Milady, I brought you your drink.”  
  
There was a knock on the door before it swung open, hot steam rushing through the open door until Gentiana stepped in and closed it again. The bathroom was hot and humid, just as she prepared, knowing exactly how _she_ liked it. Dim light coming from the corners made the atmosphere even drowsier, accompanied by various tea lights that stood on the expensive bathroom furniture. Pieces of clothes were accurately folded lying on the chair at the side, ready to be worn, as well as more than enough towels for drying.  
  
Gentiana's eyes immediately fell on Lunafreya in the middle.  
  
Her head just re-appeared from under the water inside the bathtub, her long blond hair soaked wet and falling on her shoulders. Turned with her back to the visitor, she rubbed over her face with both hands, though a smile appeared as she acknowledged her companion.  
  
“Gentiana.”  
  
With the call of her name, the woman took it as her cue to step closer, padding over the tiles with care and leaned down then as she reached the bathtub, kneeling in front of it as she set the glass of wine at the side of the tub.  
  
“Would you like anything else?” Gentiana asked her as she watched her rising water over her shoulders, never leaving her eyes from her. She noticed Luna's smile, the content, bright loving smile so many people fell in love with. Yet here in this intimate situation it was only her who could experience it.  
  
Lunafreya started to hum, eyes closed, but after a small while, she nodded.  
  
“Can you wash my hair?”  
  
It was a simple task she did once before and Gentiana immediately went to work, gathering the shampoo and oils Lunafreya always used. She sat down beside the bathtub again, opening the first bottle.  
  
“No, no. Wait.” Gentiana stopped in her task, looking up from her hands to find her shifting in the tub to lock eyes with her. “I … want you to join me.”  
  
“Milady-”  
  
“ … If you don't mind that, Gentiana.”  
  
A silence occurred between them and Lunafreya laid her hand on top of Gentiana's, sweeping a wet thumb over her knuckles that let more heat rising in her than she anticipated. Good thing the water was hot enough the hide her upcoming blush, reddening her skin beforehand already.  
  
Gentiana retreated her hand and stood up.  
  
“Very well. I will join you.”  
  
Lunafreya swallowed when her guest took a few steps backwards and started to undress the black robe, turning her back to her as she took off the first layer. In a way Lunafreya couldn't keep her eyes from her – from the tall, beautiful woman she was – and yet she averted her eyes the moment she caught a glimpse of naked skin that hid beneath her clothes. Too shy to stare, she focused on the bath foam instead, waiting Gentiana to finish.  
  
Although she couldn't stop wondering how she looked in her purest form – her her skin felt against her, how her hair tickled on her neck, and how her lips -  
  
The surface of the water ripped and Lunafreya felt a movement behind her, a cold touch on her shoulder that confirmed Gentiana's company. Her presence felt chilly at her back, a noticeable contrast to the hot water she sat in all these minutes.  
  
“May I start now?” Her voice was a cold breeze against her, sending shivers down Lunafreya's spine that got swallowed in the hotness inside her, only tightening the knot that built up in her stomach.  
  
Words weren't able to leave her as she simply nodded at the question, knowing that she would melt under her _cold_ touch.  
  
So she simply sat back and enjoyed it. And she definitely would make use of that wine later.

 


End file.
